


I've Got You

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt and comfort, No smut which is surprising for me, Or how to handle a situation that goes wrong, Villanelle not knowing how to cope with strong emotions, oh god so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: After the Peel meeting, Eve tries to come in as damage control.✨Set immediately after 2x06, so spoilers for that episode!✨





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's not sex, we'll get back to regularly scheduled programming soon (but if you wanna see me write other stuff then pls let me know) but GODDAMN I have so many emotions
> 
> Also I was finishing this off when the episode was airing in the US and I was gonna have Konstantin let Eve in but then it got revealed in a deleted scene that she already has a key which is,,,,,,,,, The single Gayest thing I've ever heard
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter or send requests to my curiouscat vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Stay cool, dudes.

Can you let me know you’re alright? -E

It had been three hours since the incident at Aaron Peel’s house. Eve and Konstantin had left Villanelle to calm down, with Eve only listening to him because she thought he knew Villanelle the best. But now, here she was. Sat on Villanelle’s bed in the wee hours of the morning, waiting for her to come home.

Konstantin had tried to reassure Eve that she’d be fine and she really didn’t need to wait for her, but Eve was persistent. She knew jobs didn’t usually go wrong for Villanelle and she didn’t know how the woman was going to react to one that did.

She’d managed to find out Villanelle’s first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol she’d seen Villanelle drinking a few times (she’d had a hard week, after all) and had been sat around waiting, after having an initial snoop of her apartment, of course.

She’d been dozing in and out of sleep for a couple of hours on Villanelle’s bed. She didn’t mean to, but it was late and she hadn’t been sleeping recently anyway. But, it scared her a little bit how nice it felt. Being on Villanelle’s bed, drifting to sleep with the scent of her lingering. 

She snapped out of her dazed state when she heard a noise coming from the door, sitting up and rubbing her eyes awake before she glanced up to see Villanelle. And her heart dropped.

Villanelle was stood there with bruises and cuts covering her visible skin, blood splattered across her clothes. She had a black eye and her lip was busted. Her aura was very confrontational and Eve could tell that she probably should have left her alone.

“Jesus, what happened to you?” Eve asked, staying sat down on the bed as Villanelle turned away and walked towards her closet without a word. Eve remained waiting for an answer and Villanelle remained silent, intent on not giving her anything. She’d made her too soft.

“At least let me take care of the injuries.” She offered, causing Villanelle to pause. She wanted that. She damn near thought she needed it. But that was the weakness coming out of her.

“I don’t need you.” She told Eve, her tone cold and blunt which hit Eve right in the chest.

“I... I know you don’t, but I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Eve told her, getting up from the bed and taking a few steps over to Villanelle. She was probably admitting that Villanelle didn’t need her more to herself than anyone else. It hurt. And Villanelle knew it hurt hearing her speak like that. She didn’t used to care about how other people felt or what she did to them. No guilt. No remorse. No regrets. And now, she felt all of that for Eve.

“I can take care of them myself.” She told Eve, pulling out some clothes to change into before moving away from Eve to the bed. 

Struggle as she might with interpreting other people’s feelings, she knew exactly how she was making Eve feel. Because it was exactly how Eve made her feel after interrogating the ghost. And she hated herself for that, but she couldn’t stop.

“Will you at least tell me what happened?” Eve pleaded, keeping her distance this time.

“I went out and slept with a couple of girls. And then I got into a fight on the way back.” She replied. She could deal with that. Straight information, no thoughts or feelings over-complicating it.

Eve couldn’t deny she felt a little jealously strike her at that, but she hid it well. “Did you get followed by someone? Do you think it was one of Peel’s men?” She asked, sensing that topics a little more work related would have a bit more success.

“No. It was just a bar fight. I instigated it.” She told Eve, pulling her shirt off and unclipping her bra as Eve looked away awkwardly.

“Why did you start a bar fight?” She asked, looking back up after Villanelle had put on another shirt to sleep in and taken off her pants, leaving her in just her shirt and underwear. “Or rather, why’re you hurt so badly? I’m gonna guess whoever you picked a fight with at a random bar wasn’t trained in combat, so you could have taken them.”

No reply. She wasn’t even entirely sure. It was somewhere between wanting to feel nothing and wanting to feel something other than her emotions. “I wanted to see if it hurt yet.” She told Eve in a sarcastic tone, referring to her speech earlier at the AA meeting.

“Did it hurt?” Eve asked as Villanelle turned to her and just looked at her in silence for a moment, letting the tension sit heavy in the air. She shook her head.

“Not at all.”

Eve paused before nodding to the answer. “Right. Well, will you at least let me help take care of your injuries?” Villanelle shook her head at that as she sat down on the bed and opened the first aid kit.

“Please? I… I don’t really want to go home to an empty bed yet. It’d give me something to do.” Eve told her, figuring she might have a little more success if Villanelle felt like she was doing it for Eve’s benefit instead of for her own reasons.

Villanelle thought it over for a moment before nodding to the woman, pushing the first aid kit towards her as Eve sat next to her on the bed. “Thank you.” Eve said, grabbing some cotton wool and disinfectant to clean out the cuts on her face.

“Wow, you’ve made a hell of a mess here,” Eve commented when she got a better look, beginning to clean out a couple of cuts on Villanelle’s face, causing her to wince. “But it’s nothing that can’t be fixed.”

After that, they sat in silence for about twenty minutes as Eve got to work cleaning Villanelle up. Villanelle looked like she was pretty out of it, staring off into space and barely reacting to any move Eve made, so she decided to leave her be. She knew she was probably trying to process everything that had happened or something. She was just finishing up her arm when Villanelle finally spoke.

“I can’t be fixed.”

Eve looked up at that to see Villanelle’s eyes glazed over with a film of tears and her breath shaking. It was so odd for Eve to see. She never even thought Villanelle was capable of comprehending emotions to such a high degree, let alone having to experience them herself.

“Villanelle, I…” She began, seeing that the woman didn’t even flicker at her voice. She placed the first aid kit aside on the floor as she tried to figure out how Villanelle was feeling and how best to approach it. Was she scared because she didn’t know how to deal with her emotions? Was she angry that her meeting with the Peels didn’t work out? Was it something she couldn’t even understand as a ‘normal’ person? She didn’t know. She figured she’d just have to figure it out as she went along.

“…Oksana?” She hummed, the woman’s eyes flicking over to look at Eve. She flashed her a weak smile and took Villanelle’s hand. “You’re okay.”

Eve moved a second later and picked up the first aid kit, going to place it back where it was supposed to be when she heard a soft, high pitched noise coming from behind her.

She placed the first aid kit down and turned around to see Villanelle on the bed, tears streaking down her cheeks and her body trembling slightly. It broke Eve’s heart to see her like that and, honestly, it was something she thought she’d never have to deal with.

Villanelle’s head was spinning. This was all so new to her still. She didn’t know what to think, what to feel, what to do. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted to go back to the cold, calculated woman she was before who didn’t feel anything for anyone. But, as long as Eve was around, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Hey,” Eve sighed as she went back over to the bed, sitting down besides Villanelle only to have the other woman turn away. “You don’t have to hide yourself.” She told Villanelle, trying to get the woman to look at her.

“Do you want to talk about why you’re upset?” She asked, only for Villanelle to shake her head. “Okay. Do you want me to leave?” Again, head shake from Villanelle.

She felt so pathetic. She put herself in life and death situations daily and right now, she felt so distressed over nothing that she couldn’t even respond to Eve.

“Alright. What do you want?” Eve asked, giving Villanelle’s hand a squeeze as she waited a couple of moments before Villanelle spoke.

“I want it to stop,” She told Eve, her voice cracking as her eyes welled up again. “I don’t want to feel anything anymore.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think there’s much we can do about that.” Eve told her, wiping a couple of tears away from Villanelle’s cheeks. “Is there anything else you want?”

“…I don’t want to be alone.” Villanelle admitted, shaking her head before she buried her face in her hands. “No, I don’t want to be weak anymore.”

“There’s absolutely nothing weak about you. In any way.” Eve told her, bringing her head up so Villanelle could look her in the eye. “There’s nothing weak about feeling things.”

Villanelle shook her head and looked back down in silence, her leg bouncing a little since she felt so uneasy with herself.

“Do you want me to stay here with you for the night?” Eve asked, giving it a moment before she received a nod from Villanelle. She watched as Villanelle moved to get under the duvet, trying to figure out what to do or where to go.

“You can sleep here… If you want.” Villanelle told Eve, seeing her awkwardness. It was a very surreal experience to Eve. Not only sharing a bed with Villanelle, but also seeing the other woman so timid and reserved.

Eve moved a moment later after Villanelle had flicked the light switch off and slid under the duvet, keeping her distance and facing away from the other woman. It was only a couple more minutes before Eve heard another soft, high pitched whine coming from Villanelle’s direction.

Eve looked over to Villanelle in the small amount of light coming from outside to see her curled up, eyes streaming tears again and body trembling. Eve didn’t know what to do. What could she do? How do you deal with someone like Villanelle? She needed to do something.

All she could think to do was move in closer to Villanelle, wrapping an arm around her midsection and sighing softly. “I’ve got you.”

At the words, a hard sob ripped through Villanelle’s body as she found her hand coming down to grab at the one on her stomach. She'd never had someone to 'get' her. Someone to fall back on, to get her through the difficult parts of life. She'd always had to rely on herself. “I-I’m sorry.” Villanelle whimpered, causing Eve to just shake her head.

“No, I’m sorry you’re hurting. And you have been for a while.” Eve told her. God knows how long this had been building up for, but she knew this couldn’t all be from just today. “But I’ve got you. Just let it out, it’s okay.”

She didn’t want to. She tried to stop herself but every time she did, she just made it worse. Eve kept a tight grip on the woman and just held her as she felt her body tremble with every cry. She moved her head forward to instinctively press a kiss to Villanelle’s shoulder, trying to be as comforting as possible.

It took about ten minutes for Villanelle to finally calm down enough to fall asleep, though she kept a tight grip on Eve’s hand. Eve wasn’t long behind either.

They could talk it out in the morning. Assuming Villanelle would still want her there in the morning.


End file.
